Highschool Virus
by blackslash2000
Summary: Issei siempre sufrio por culpa de su padre y juro venganza ahora tendra que enfrentarse a demonios, ángeles y a mujeres enamoradas como lograr vengarse de su padre y se volvera un héroe o seguirá los pasos de su padre. Pequeño crossover con Prototype
1. demonio infectado

Odio es todo lo que he sentido desde los 6 años desde la muerte de mi madre recuerdo a mi padre ese bastardo asesina a personas sin pensar el es el hombre que destruyo mi niñez por suerte no tenia familia para llorar gracias a eso me volvi fuerte se que existen ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos empecé volviendo a la ciudad de mi madre Aki Hyodoh la ciudad Kuoh el lugar donde era el único lugar que yo era feliz hasta que nos mudamos a América y conoci a mi padre y fui testigo de cómo él la asesino ante mis ojos ahora tengo 17 años voy a segundo año de la academia Kuoh ahí todos me dicen delincuente lo que pasa es que yo no soy un héroe o un villano solo soy un demonio caza recompensas mi nombre es Issei Mercer hijo de Alex Mercer y algún dia lo asesinare por destruir mi vida.

Hoy fue otro dia de mierda en la escuela todos me miraban como si hubiera asesinado a alguien paso caminando y me encontré a las dos onee-samas de la academia Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima como siempre todos los idiotas de aquí andan viéndolas pero yo se que Rias es una demonio y Akeno es mitad demonio mitad ángel caído.

Cuidado es el delicuente-dijo un fan y varios estudiantes hicieron una barrera para protegerlas.

Me lanzaron insultos pero yo me controle pero vi las miradas de Rias y Akeno eran de compasión y preocupación.

Un fan trato de golpearme pero yo le rompi el brazo y le di un golpe que creo que le rompi la mandibula.

Ese idiota se fue al hospital pero lo que los asusto fue mi mirada fue tan fría que si esto fuera un anime un aire frio habría azotado a todos en la escuela.

En la casa de Issei:

Mi casa no es muy pequeña en la sala hay una pantalla plasma con un dvd y un ps4 hay 5 habitaciones con televisores y estándares para libros y hay dos baños creo que mi mamá la compro pensando de que seriamos una familia feliz.

Como sea me fui a mi cuarto a dormir pero soñé de que estaba al frente de un dragón rojo llamado Ddraig y me conto sobre tener cuidado del blanco o no se que me levante y me fui a la escuela no me canse en el viaje por los poderes de mi padre ya que mamá me dijo que podía correr kilómetros y sin cansarme, podía transformar mi cuerpo en garras y espadas y otras cosas aunque ya lo tengo controlado por si algún ángel caído o demonio trate de matarme.

**Rias pov**

El chico de ayer por alguna razón me llamo la intención siento un poder gigantesco dentro de él como sea caminaba con Akeno hacia el consejo estudiantil para preguntar del chico.

Sona me puedes ayudar a saber de un chico muy poderoso-le dije a Sona una gran amiga.

Me puedes decir de su apariencia-dijo Sona.

Es un chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados(creo)-le dije.

Creo que el es Mercer Hyodoh Issei quieres ver su expediente escolar o personal-dijo Sona.

Personal por favor-dije.

Mercer Hyodoh Issei

Edad: 17 años

Profesión: estudiante

Gustos: acción, terror, armas blancas y películas sangrientas

Odia: la traición, la maldad y a su padre

Padres: Hyodoh Aki (fallecida) y Mercer Alex

M-m-mercer Alex-dijo Akeno.

Si no me equivoco es un demonio clase alta que mataba todo a su paso quien diría que tuviera un hijo y que su hijo lo odiara-dijo Tsubaki la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Es algo triste si me lo preguntan-dije con tristeza.

La pregunta es si podemos confiar en él-dijo Sona.

Creo que podemos confiar en él porque ayer un estudiante trato de golpearlo pero vi que Mercer lo ataco en defensa propia-dije-aunque creo que algo de vigilancia no haría daño-dije y Akeno y yo salimos de la habitación.

**Issei pov**

Iba caminando por el puente de siempre ya que estaba aburrido.

Disculpa-dijo una chica con un uniforme diferente tenia cabello negro y ojos purpura-mi nombre es Amano Yuuma y me preguntaba si querías tener una cita conmigo-dijo sonrojada.

(Pobre ángel caído piensa que me engañara pasándose por una humana) pensé.

Claro porque no-le dije fingiendo sorpresa.

Entonces te veo mañana a las 9:00 am-dijo mientras se iba con prisa.

Que tonta al pensar que me engañaría pero siento una molestia en los arbustos atrás de mi.

Oye torre de Gremory ya sal de tu escondite-le dije a un arbusto pero de ahí salió una chica de cabello plateado y ojos escarlata de baja estatura.

Como supiste que estaba aquí-dijo.

Tu eres Toujou Koneko si no me equivoco Gremory te mando a vigilarme y respondiendo a tu pregunta sabria que me estabas siguiendo aun si estuvieras kilómetros de distancia-le dije-tranquila ya se que el club de ocultismo son demonios y la chica que me pidió una cita es un ángel caído pero no los matare a ustedes y al ángel caído veré que trama.

Dicho eso ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

El dia siguiente:

Hoy era la cita me puse una camisa gris con una chaqueta negra encima y unos pantalones cafés ahora estoy esperando a mi cita pero en el camino me encontré con una chica con apariencia gótica y me dio una carta con el símbolo Gremory.

Lo siento llegue tarde-dijo Yuuma.

No apenas llegue también-dije

Entonces fuimos a nuestra cita no era muy diferentes solo paseamos y compramos unas cosas yo personalmente le compre una pulsera rosa y ahora andábamos por un parque.

(Lo admito esta ángel caído no es tan malvada creo que la están utilizando) pensé.

Issei me podrías hacer un favor-dijo Yuuma.

Adivino podrías morir por mi porque basta de juegos ángel caído-le dije mientras daba un salto para alejarme y convertí mis brazos en garras.

Como me descubriste-dijo ella asombrada.

Porque no puedes engañar a Issei Mercer ahora tu muéstrate-le grite a unos árboles.

De ahí apareció un hombre de cómo 20 años con una ropa negra y unas alas de cuervo.

Veo que nos descubriste Reynare ven aquí-le dijo a Yuuma.

Reynare durante nuestra cita vi tus recuerdos de cómo te amenazo ese Kokabiel y te digo que si vienes conmigo te protegeré-le dije a Reynare-y si a ese idiota se opone lo mato.

Cuando le vi la cara a Reynare note que su cara estaba sonrojada.

Ahora veras el poder de Naraku-dijo Naraku mientras lanzaba una lanza de luz a Reynare pero yo me puse en medio de su disparo.

Como te atreves a lanzar una lanza de luz a mi cita-le grite y le arranque los brazos para después cortarle la cabeza.

Reynare-le dije y ella empezó a retroceder pero le puse mi mano en su mejilla y le sonreí-estas bien.

Después de decirle eso ella me abrazo y me pidió disculpas pero yo la console porque yo no soy malvado.

Dicho eso llame a unos demonios y me dieron una recompensa por matar a ese caído y vi que Raynare no tenia casa por eso le invite a quedarse en la mia no piensen mal soy pervertido pero no tanto.

La mañana siguiente:

Maldito sol siempre despertándome sentí la presencia de alguien y vi que en mi cama hay un bulto quite la sabana y encontré cabello carmesí y vi que era Rias Gremory y estaba desnuda no es que me queje pero porque esta desnuda sali de mi trance y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue.

¡QUE CARAJO!

**Bueno este es el inicio ustedes me dicen como les pareció si lo sigo ó no ustedes dicen y acepto ideas de cualquier tipo menos yaoi y les dire que este Issei es pervertido pero no tanto pero seguirá siendo amable y me dicen si hago los siguientes capítulos en primera o tercera persona.**

**¡lo matare vengare su muerte!**


	2. conociendo al equipo

Issei se había despertado en una posición extraña ya que en su cama esta una de las onee-samas Rias Gremory desnuda.

Que carajo-grito Issei.

Buenos días Mercer Issei-dijo Rias apenas despertándose.

Issei que pasa porque gritaaas-dijo Raynare entrando al cuarto de Issei pero se encontró a Rias en la cama de Issei.

Imperdonable-dijo Raynare mientras un aura oscura se ponía alrededor de su cuerpo.

Raynare puedo explicarlo-dijo Issei ya que su mamá le dijo que la ira de una mujer es lo más aterrador del mundo sin importar si es humana o no.

Tu peliroja-dijo Raynare apuntando a Rias-porque estas en la cama de Issei.

Bueno quería darle una recompensa por matar a ese ángel caído además porque un estas aquí hasta donde se tu eres una también-dijo Rias mientras se levantaba-bueno adiós-dijo Rias antes de hacer un circulo mágico y irse.

Issei-dijo Raynare-tu eres mio-grito y se lanzo a Issei y empezó a besarlo y acariciarlo ya que desde que la salvo lo ha visto con ojos de lujuria.

Raynare-dijo Issei correspondiendo a los besos y las caricias con pasión pero antes de que perdiera su virginidad vio el reloj y dentro de media hora empezaba la escuela-mierda tengo que irme lo siento pero tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo y se fue corriendo a alistarse.

En la clase de Issei:

(Diablos me pregunto que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con Raynare) pensó Issei mientras imaginaba toda clase de cosas nada santas con Raynare pero no pudo contener un pequeño sonrojo casi invisible.

Bueno chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante-dijo el profesor.

Me pregunto como será, será linda, tendrá pechos grandes fueron las preguntas de los alumnos y entro la nueva estudiante.

Hola me llamo Amano Yuuma me transferí a esta academia para estar mas cerca de mi novio espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Raynare alias Yuuma[para que sepan pondré Yuuma en la academia y Raynare será en cualquier otro lugar]

Es linda, pero no dijo que tenia novio, matare al bastardo que se hace llamar su novio fueron las respuestas de los alumnos.

Ahí estas-dijo Raynare corriendo a Issei y lo abrazo-mi novio.

Bueno quien quiere pelear-dijo Issei mientras sacaba el puño y todos se callaron.

Mercer-kun el club de ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil quieren verte después de clases-dijo el profesor que acaba de matar los ánimos de Issei

En el consejo estudiantil:

Sona y Rias estaban con sus siervos sentados en unas sillas esperando al invitado.

Sona para que sepas Mercer se volverá mi siervo-dijo Rias

No Rias Mercer-kun se volverá mi siervo-dijo Sona

Permiso-dijo Issei entrando

Buenos días Mercer-kun-dijo Sona.

Dejen las formalidades ya se que todos ustedes son demonios entonces les dire algo no tengo nada que ver con mi padre además si tuviera la oportunidad lo mataria-dijo Issei.

Gracias por estar de nuestro lado-dijo Sona.

En realidad solo soy un caza recompensas que busca mantenerse vivo-dijo Issei.

Cambiando de tema no quieres unirte a mis siervos-dijo Rias.

No únete a los mios-dijo Sona.

Gracias por la oferta pero no prefiero ser un demonio libre-dijo Issei-bueno además de ser el sekyteruu[no se como se escribe me lo ponen en los review si no les importa]

Tu eres el sekyteruu-dijo Tsubaki

Si me lo dijo Ddraig-dijo Issei-bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Issei mientras se marchaba

Buchou hay un demonio renegado causando estragos-dijo Akeno.

Vamos Sona vienes-dijo Rias

Si los ayudaremos-dijo Sona

En la mansión abandonada:

El consejo estudiantil y el club de ocultismo entraron a la mansión para destruir el demonio renegado.

Quien se atreve a venir a mis dominios-dijo el demonio que tiene forma de león con cuernos y su cola era una serpiente.

Soy Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri y vinimos a destruirte-dijo Rias

Gremory y Sitri cuando las devore me volveré poderoso-dijo el demonio.

Con Issei:

Issei estaba caminando en la noche ya que siempre le ayudaba a pensar pero su caminata fue interrumpida porque sintió que algo horrible estaba pasando y se puso a correr hacia una mansión abandonada.

En la mansión abandonada:

Se encontraba el club de ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil tirados en el piso.

Ahora seré el demonio mas fuerte de la zona cuando las consuma-dijo el demonio pero una patada lo mando volando a la pared.

Todos estaban confundidos hasta que su salvador llego Mercer Issei había llegado.

Enserio acaso siempre necesitan mi ayuda y quien es el rarito-dijo Issei mientras apuntaba al demonio.

Mercer-kun alejate-dijo Sona muy herida.

Es muy poderoso-dijo Rias igual de lastimada.

Oigan no soy un debilucho-dijo Issei.

Muere-grito el demonio haciendo que su cola se tratara de morder a Issei pero la agarro y con un tirón se la arranco.

GHUU-dijo el demonio pero Issei lo callo dándole un cabezazo que lo tumbo al suelo.

Después Issei agarro uno de sus cuernos y empezó a jalarlo.

CCRRAACCKK

Su cuerno se partió de su cuerpo y sangre empezó a salir a montones.

Lárgate-dijo Issei

QUE-dijeron el club de ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil.

Si te atrevez a volver te matare lenta y dolorosamente-dijo Issei mientras se daba vuelta.

Nadie se atrevió a darme la vuelta-dijo el demonio y se lanzo a Issei pero lo que recibió es que su estomago fue atravesado por un puño.

Te di una oportunidad y la desperdíciate-dijo Issei

Consumir-dijo Issei y su brazo empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del demonio pero cuando su brazo volvió a la normalidad estaba con manchas de sangre todos estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza de Issei es pero Akeno tenia una cara sonrojada su modo sádico se activo al ver a Issei hacer sufrir al demonio.

Duele-dijeron Rias y Sona tratando de levantarse pero sus heridas les impedían.

Déjenme ayudarlas-dijo Issei mientras se agachaba y se mordía ambos pulgares y sangre empezó a salir de ellos-laman esto las sanara.

Imagínense una música erotica.

Hacer ese acto tan desvergonzado-dijo Sona completamente roja.

Ehh…pues…..yooo…piiiienso-dijo Rias roja ya que tampoco pudo contener su vergüenza.

Unos segundos pasaron y decidieron hacer lo que se les dijo y sacaron sus lenguas y cada una empezó a lamer un pulgar ante las miradas sonrojadas de las mujeres y sorpresa de los hombres.

Segundos después de lamer los pulgares las cortadas empezaron a cerrarse y después sanar.

Nos sanamos-dijo Sona

Que habilidad increíble-dijo Rias.

Ya que mis poderes me dan una regeneración increíble descubri que si alguien bebe un poco de mi sangre sus heridas sanan es como lagrimas de fénix-dijo Issei.

Bueno cambiando de tema si-dijo Issei

Si a que-dijo Rias.

Me unire a ustedes-dijo Issei-pero no me volveré en su sirviente además si quisiera ninguna de sus piezas podría con mi poder-dijo Issei.

Pues Mercer-kun empiezas mañana-dijo Sona.

De que estabas hablando me lo dijo a mi-dijo Rias a Sona.

Dejen de pelear me unire a ambas estare en el club de ocultismo y en el consejo estudiantil-dijo Issei-pues me pueden enseñar a sus siervos.

Dejame primero-dijo Rias.

Ellos son Kiba Yuuto mi caballero, Koneko Toujou mi torre, Akeno Himejima mi reina y yo Rias Gremory el rey-dijo Rias.

Un gusto Issei-kun-dijo Kiba.

Hola sempai-dijo Koneko.

Hola Issei-kun me gusto como mataste a ese demonio-dijo Akeno mientras se lamia un dedo.

Dejame adivinar Rias ella es una sádica-le dije a Rias.

Si-dijo Rias.

Me lo imaginaba-dijo Issei-no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Bueno Kaicho me puedes enseñar a tus siervos-dijo Issei.

Si aunque solo vinieron algunos pero te presentare al resto después-dijo Sona.

Ella es Tsubaki Shinra mi reina, Saji Genshiro mi peón y ella es Yura mi torre y yo soy Sona Sitri el rey-dijo Sona

Tsubaki es una joven con cabello se cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura con unos ojos café y unos anteojos.

Saji es un joven de cabello rubio con unos ojos azules.

Yura es una joven con cabello azul del mismo color de sus ojos.

Un gusto Mercer-kun-dijo Tsubaki.

Que hay Issei-kun espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Saji

Espero ansiosa para luchar juntos-dijo Yura.

Es un gusto conocerlos a todos soy Issei Mercer y no me traten diferente no soy como mi padre-dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

Bueno Issei nos puedes hacer una demostración de tus poderes-dijo Saji con estrellas en los ojos.

De acuerdo-dijo Issei mientras convertía su brazo en una garra, en una espada, un látigo y unos guantes gigantescos.

Y aun hay mas-dijo Issei y hizo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en una copia exacta de Kiba.

Es como mirarme en un espejo-dijo Kiba.

Pero Rias puedes ver si Raynare puede unirse al club también te lo pido-dijo Issei.

De acuerdo-dijo Rias.

Issei-kun como supiste que estábamos aquí-dijo Rias con duda

Fue por mi instinto cada vez que lo siento lo sigo-dijo Issei mientras miraba su reloj-mierda Raynare me matara bueno adiós-dijo y se fue a una gran velocidad.

En la casa de Issei:

Donde estabas-dijo Raynare con un delantal amenazando a Issei con un cuchillo.

Lo siento es que un demonio renegado estaba causando lios y ya sabes como acabo-dijo Issei

Vale pero avísame la siguiente vez estaba pensando que te fuiste con otra mujer-dijo Raynare.

Lo siento solo dime que puedo hacer para recompensarte-dijo Issei.

Bésame de una forma que yo no había sentido-dijo Raynare.

De acuerdo pero solo besos-dijo Issei.

Dicho eso Issei se levanto y se acerco a Raynare y le dio un beso con pasión poco a poco sus lenguas empezaron una batalla y de la boca de Raynare empezó a salir saliva.

(Tan erótico se siente increíble) pensó Raynare.

Duraron unos minutos del beso y caricias y tuvieron que separarse por aire.

Perdonado-dijo Raynare.

Bueno me voy a dormir-dijo Issei-buenas noches Raynare.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bueno que les pareció para que sepan este fanfic va a ser IsseiXharem les dire una lista de las posibles además de las obvias:**

**Rias**

**Asia**

**Akeno**

**Raynare**

**Ravel**

**Isabela  
Sona**

**Tsubaki**

**Serafall**

**Díganme lo que piensan bueno gracias a los que me dieron reviews no espere que a varios les gustara mi fanfic en tan poco tiempo y cuando Issei y el club de ocultismo vayan a buscar un familiar les tengo una sorpresa.**

**¡lo matare vengare su muerte!**


	3. boosted gear y monja amable

**Que hay chicos lamento la demora el colegio me mataba y no tenia mucho tiempo antes de empezar les daré unas palabras**

**Joshep1: Si Yura si estará en el harem de Issei.**

**A todos los que dijeron que si iba a salir James Heller si aparecerá pero no hasta la segunda temporada pero hara una aparición al final de la primera.**

**Bueno empecemos el capitulo:**

Encontramos a Issei caminando en medio de la academia Kuoh.

Miren el delincuente se unió al club de ocultismo-dijo un estudiante

Espera yo escuche que se unió al consejo estudiantil-dijo otro

No de seguro va a violar y ensuciar a nuestras onee-samas-dijo una

También podría hacer a nuestra academia al caos de seguro está pensando en transformar nuestra academia en un basurero-dijo otro

(Malditos idiotas solo les importan la apariencia de las personas ni se molestan en conocerme)-pensó Issei caminando al consejo estudiantil.

En el consejo estudiantil:

Se encontraban una pila gigante de papeles en el escritorio.

Cuantas quejas para Issei-kun-dijo Saji viendo a un Issei acostado en un sillón.

Es porque solo se fijaron en mi apariencia-dijo Issei.

Los comprendo yo también pensé que eras un delincuente el primer día que llegaste-dijo Tsubaki.

Si de seguro los hombres solo ven a las mujeres por su apariencia y viceversa-dijo Sona.

Yo nunca comprendí eso de apariencia-dijo Issei.

Explícate-dijo Yura.

Yo personalmente pienso que lo más hermoso de las mujeres son sus sentimientos no pienso que la apariencia es lo que más importa-dijo Issei.

Sin saberlo muchas mujeres en específico Sona, Tsubaki y Yura se sonrojaron.

Bueno voy a ver como esta Bochou-dijo Issei.

Quien diría que Issei-kun fuera tan profundo-dijo Saji.

En el club de ocultismo:

Estaba todo el grupo sentados tomando té.

Entonces Issei como va tu dia-pregunto Rias socializando.

Con muchos insultos de parte de estudiantes-dijo Issei.

Tiene que ser duro sempai-dijo Koneko.

Ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo Issei.

Bochou hay un demonio renegado y el consejo nos ofrecieron su ayuda-dijo Akeno.

Bueno vamos-dijo Rias.

Esperen al menos voy a informar a Raynare que saldré en la noche-dijo Issei saliendo del club.

(Que le pasa porque le importa tanto esa ángel caído)-pensó Rias.

(Que gracioso)-pensó Akeno.

(Tengo un mal presentimiento)-pensó Kiba.

En la noche:

Después de que Issei informara a Raynare en el camino se encontró a ambos grupos.

Issei-kun ahora que lo pienso no se si eres un humano o un demonio o tra cosa-dijo Yura.

Eso es porque mi papá era un "infectado" y mi madre era una demonio reencarnada mi mamá dijo que el era una persona amable pero después de ciertas razones que ella no menciono se volvió en el monstruo que hoy es-dijo Issei.

Es algo triste-dijo Yura.

No todos tenemos un inicio feliz algunos empezamos con mucho dolor-dijo Issei.

Pero Issei como son tus alas porque no sabemos si son iguales a las nuestras o diferentes-dijo Rias.

En eso Issei se detuvo y libero sus alas de color dorado con tonos plateados eran como de dragón pero en las puntas de arriba parecían de hueso y en las partes inferiores estaban unos pedazos arrancados y con púas de metal.

Guuuuuaaaaauuuu-dijeron todos.

Ha vamos que la noche no dura-dijo Issei.

En el bosque:

Es idea mía o los demonios renegados buscan lugares donde personas normales jamás se atreverían a tocar-dijo Issei.

Es nuestra naturaleza-dijo Sona ¿nerviosa?

Solo falta que un tipo con una capucha blanca cabello negro y una sonrisa tallada y sin parpados que diga go to sleep aparezca-dijo Issei.

No seas pájaro de mala suerte-dijo Saji.

En ese momento Issei se le ocurrió una idea malvada.

Espera vuelve-dijo Issei corriendo a lo profundo del bosque.

A los hombres les llego la idea y siguieron a Issei.

Espera-dijo Kiba.

No nos quites la diversión-dijo Saji.

Issei-kun/san-dijeron las mujeres ya que los hombres las abandonaron y aun siendo demonios ellas no están acostumbradas a estos ambientes.

Será mejor seguirlos-dijo Rias con una sonrisa muy forzada.

Pienso igual-dijo Sona igual.

Todas las mujeres asintieron a la idea y empezaron a caminar hacia donde corrieron los hombres.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se escucho un grito en la distancia.**[desde cuando transforme esto en una película de terror]**

Que fue eso-dijeron las mujeres temblando de miedo todas menos Koneko.

BOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron los hombres saliendo de unos árboles para asustar a las mujeres pero lo que recibieron fueron unas cachetadas.

A Kiba recibió de las caballeros y alfiles

Saji de los peones

Y por ultimo Issei que recibió de las reyes, reinas y torres.

Pero aun se rieron.

Si que se asustaron-dijo Issei en el suelo agarrándose del estomago.

Entiendo a Issei pero tu Kiba-dijo Rias.

Lo siento bochou pero no pude evitarlo-dijo Kiba.

GGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAA-dijo el demonio apareciendo.

Me permiten señoritas-dijo Issei.

Boosted gear-dijo Issei materializando su guante.

Boost boost boost-dijo Ddraig.

Dragon shoot-dijo Issei y del guante salio un rayo color verde que destruyo al demonio.

Al día siguiente:

Issei se despertó porque sintió ser abrazado y vio un montículo en su cama.

(Juro si es Rias Gremory me deberá una explicación)-pensó Issei

Entonces Issei retiro la sabana con Raynare desnuda.

(Pues esa es la anatomía femenina)-pensó Issei viendo a Raynare como llego al mundo.

Dicho eso despertó a Raynare y se prepararon para el dia ya que era domingo Issei se fue a caminar al parque.

En el parque:

Kyya-se escucho un grito femenino cerca de la fuente.

Issei voltio y vio a una rubia con ojos verdes y un traje de monja que se tropezó.

(Una monje linda pero torpe mejor la ayudo)-pensó Issei.

Oye estas bien-dijo Issei ayudándola a pararse.

Si gracias-dijo la monja.

Un gusto soy Mercer Issei y tu-dijo Issei.

Soy Argento Asia un gusto-dijo Asia haciendo una reverencia.

Twilight healing cierto-dijo Issei.

Como sabias-dijo Asia.

Yo tambien tengo uno boosted gear-dijo Issei-bueno dejame llevarte a la iglesia supongo ya que nadie sabe tu idioma.

Muchas gracias Issei-san-dijo Asia.

De nada-dijo Issei.

Entonces fueron caminando hacia la iglesia pero se detuvieron ya que a Asia le rugió el estomago cosa que la sonrojo a gran cantidad.

En el camino Issei fue a comprar algo de comer para ambos mientras Asia esperaba en una banca pero unos gangsters se le acercaron.

Que hace una joven tan sola aquí-

Si que hermosa-

Y mas si es una monja-

Estuvieron hablando pero Asia no entendía nada pero su instinto le dijo que habría problemas.

¡ISSSEEEIII-SSSAAANNNN!-grito Asia cuando uno la agarro del brazo.

Y de repente un puño impacto al sujeto y lo lanzo hacia sus compañeros que lo atraparon pero la fuerza fue tanta que los derribo a ellos también y cuando voltearon se encontraron con un adolescente castaño que su cabello les tapaba los ojos.

Como se atreven-dijo Issei con una voz vacía asustando a los gangsters mientras levantaba la vista y vieron que un ojo era dorado mientras el otro era más rojo que la sangre y los gangsters corrieron gritando monstruo.

Asia estas bien-dijo Issei.

Issei-san estaba asustada-dijo Asia mientras lloraba con su cara en el pecho de Issei.

Ten-dijo Issei mientras le mostraba una hamburguesa.

¿Gracias pero como se come eso?-dijo Asia mientras miraba de forma extraña la hamburguesa.

Nunca la habías comido, no me digas que fue porque eras monja-dijo Issei con una gota en la cabeza.

Dicho eso Issei le enseño a como comer una hamburguesa y fueron a la iglesia.

Afuera de la iglesia:

Gracias Issei-san espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Asia mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

(Y será más pronto de lo que piensas esa iglesia huele a ángeles caídos dos y un exorcista aunque porque siento de que algo horrible le pasara a Asia)-pensó Issei.

Entonces Issei fue a casa pero escucho gritos de una casa y fue a investigar y encontró a toda la familia asesinada brutalmente y en la pared estaba escrito algo con sangre.

"**nos vemos después Issei tu padre quiere saber cómo has pasado.**

**De: el ejercito del nuevo mañana."**

(Te matare papá)-pensó Issei.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Pero hay preguntas.**

**Quien era el que escribió el mensaje y cual es ese ejercito del mañana.**

Ichika: este tio si que me agrada-dijo entrando.

Yo: y que lo digas.

Ichika: bueno tengo que irme y no puedo a esperar a que me muestres a Ghost.


	4. el inicio y fin de la batalla

Se ve a Issei en el bosque con su brazo espada.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Issei y destruyo la mitad del bosque consumiendo a los árboles y a los animales.

Maldita sea Alex-dijo Issei a un árbol.

Pero cuando Issei iba a dar otro golpe sintió un escalofrió.

Asia-dijo Issei al sentir peligro y fue corriendo a la iglesia.

En la iglesia abandonada:

En donde se fue Raynare-dijo una mujer alta de cabello y ojos azules.

No lo se-dijo una chica de ropa gótica cabello rubio y ojos azules claros.

ASIA-se oyo un grito y ambas mujeres voltearon y vieron a Issei entrando al estilo badass dándole una patada a la puerta.

Quien es el-dijo la mujer.

No lo se pero es lindo-dijo la chica con un sonrojo.

Bueno tienes razón-dijo la mujer igual.

Capturémoslo-dijo la mujer.

De acuerdo-dijo la chica.

Quienes son ustedes-dijo Issei.

Soy Kalawarne-dijo la mujer ahora identificada Kalawarne.

Y yo soy la linda Millet-dijo la chica identificándose como Millet.

Mercer Issei-dijo Issei.

Ahora-dijo Millet y ella y Kalawarne lo ataron a una silla y lo pusieron como una película de interrogación.

Dinos quien te envio-dijo Millet acercándose a Issei con una lámpara en su mano.

Solo soy un simple hombre que acaba de encontrar el amor en dos bellas mujeres-dijo Issei hablando como un ¿seductor?

Saben ahora que lo pienso no estoy yo atado a su merced hermosuras-dijo Issei.

CALIENTE-dijeron Kalawarne y Millet al mismo tiempo que tenían un sangrado nasal.

Bueno veamos dos ángeles caídos eso no es coincidencia-dijo Issei-Hey Ddraig estas despierto.

**Si lo estoy compañero-dijo Ddraig.**

Bueno me preguntaba si me permitías aumentar mi poder para ver sus recuerdos-dijo Issei

**De acuerdo compañero aunque eres posiblemente el portador mas extraño que he tenido-dijo Ddraig**

Muy gracioso Ddraig-dijo Issei materializando el guante.

BOOST BOOST BOOST

Dicho eso Issei uso sus poderes y vio los recuerdos de ambas y al parecer era lo mismo con Raynare.

Están las tres en el mismo bote-dijo Issei-creo que podre ayudarlas.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se escucho un grito.

Esa voz Asia-grito Issei entrando en un pasaje secreto y encontró a Asia atada a una especie de cruz rodeada de exorcista pero uno sobresalía su cabello era blanco hasta los hombros y tenia una sonrisa sicópata y en su mano estaba el Saced Gear de Asia.

Issei-san-dijo Asia.

[Inserten música emotiva]

Fuiste el primer gran amigo que tuve desde que me exiliaron no recibi nada mas que insultos venir aquí fue el lugar mas importante de mi vida porque te conocí y …. TE AMO ISSEI-SAN y viniste a rescatarme aun cuando ya es tarde-dijo Asia y su cabeza bajo y Issei uso un poder para ver los órganos y vio el corazón de Asia detenerse.

[fin de música emotiva]

A-A-A-Asia-dijo Issei.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA que pobre criatura eso le pasa por meterse con demonios-dijo el exorcista que mato a Asia mientras le daba una cachetada a su cadáver.

MALDITO BALANCE BREAKER DRAGON ARMOR-grito Issei.

Su cuerpo se convirtio en una armadura como su padre pero esta era roja con tonos verdes y unos cuernos dorados.

**ME LAS PAGARAS-dijo la armadura con la voz de Issei y Ddraig.**

Apenas dijo eso y golpeo el suelo con sus puños y los enterro.

**CAGE OF DEAD-dijo la armadura y a los exorcistas fueron atravesados po estacas de metal que salieron del suelo y los arrastraron al suelo.**

Fuera de la iglesia:

Estaba todo el club de ocultismo que sintieron un gran poder proveniente de la iglesia.

Buchou-dijo Issei saliendo de la iglesia con Asia en sus brazos.

Issei que pasa-dijo Rias.

Por favor hazla tu sirva por favor-dijo Issei.

P-p-pero-trato de decir Rias.

Por favor ella fue la única que no me vio como un ser malo y tuvo fe de que la salvaría hasta el final-dijo Issei.

Muy bien-dijo Rias.

Club de ocultismo al día siguiente:

Issei-san-dijo Asia abrazando a Issei mientras lloraba.

Ya Asia tranquila-dijo Issei.

Issei-san cuando estaba muerta una mujer se me acerco aunque no pude verla bien me dijo "aunque te sientas culpable por no salvarme recuerda que siempre te cuidare en esta vida y en la siguiente de Aki Hyodou".

Mamá gracias-dijo Issei poniendo una mano en su cara.

Bueno hasta donde se había otras dos ángeles caídas en la iglesia-dijo Rias.

De eso me encargue las perdone y las envié donde Azazel ya que estaban en las mismas que Raynare-dijo Issei.

Sempai es muy amable con gente sufriendo-dijo Koneko.

Issei-kun es asi-dijo Kiba

Ara ara pues es asi-dijo Akeno.

(Issei-san se ha vuelto mas guapo que antes)-pensó Asia pero su cara se vovio roja y-Dios perdona a esta monja pervertí AAUUU.

No puedes rezar Asia eres la nueva alfil de bochou y ahora eres una diablesa-dijo Issei.

Hai-dijo Asia mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo.

Bueno pues mañana vamos a por familiares-dijo Rias.

Familiares-dijo Asia confundida.

Son como compañeros se podría decir como mascotas-dijo Issei.

Y todos les mostraron sus familiares pero llego el consejo estudiantil a retar a el club de ocultismo por quien ira a por el familiar.

En el gimnasio:

Bueno el juego será quemados-dijo la réferi Momoyo.

Empecemos-dijo Issei.

Y ambos grupos empezaron a calentar.

Duele-dijo Asia que estaba haciendo flexiones con ayuda de Akeno.

Akeno ten mas cuidado con Asia-dijo Issei-y Raynare puedes dejar de abrazarme-le dijo a Raynare que estaba abrazándolo desde que se puso el uniforme de deportes después de un intento de seducir a Issei.

Aburrido-dijo Raynare soltándolo y haciendo cara de tsundere.

Bueno juguemos quemados-dijo Issei.

Después de varios golpes solo quedaban Saji, Tsubaki, Sona y Yura contra solamente Issei.

Toma esto-dijo Saji y un aura azul cubría la pelota y la lanzo.

Fácil de esquivar-dijo Issei mientras salto pero la pelota cambio de dirección-me sigue interesante pero.

La atrape-dijo Issei quien agarro la pelota con una sola mano.

Todas las demás chicas tomaron las pelotas y corrieron a golpear a Issei pero el la lanzo a una pared y la pelota reboto y le dio en los hombros a Yura, Tsubaki y Sona y por ultimo le dio un golpe en la cara a Saji.

El equipo ganador es el club de ocultismo-dijo Momoyo.

Bueno aceptamos la derrota-dijo Sona.

Buen juego kaicho-dijo Issei.

G-gracias-dijo Sona fingiendo frialdad.

(Que linda trata de sonar fría pero actúa tierna)-pensó Issei.

De acuerdo nos vamos chicos-dijo Issei.

SSSIII-dijeron todos menos Koneko como siempre.

Dimensión de familiares:

Bueno aquí estamos pero Issei tu tienes un familiar-pregunto Rias.

No tengo-dijo Issei.

Pero si sempai sabe mucho del inframundo-dijo Koneko.

Si es mejor estar preparado-dijo Issei-bueno ustedes busquen el familiar de Asia yo ire por otro camino.

Porque Issei-san-pregunto Asia.

Instinto-dijo Issei.

Pero cuando Issei dio un paso unas babosas atacaron a Issei cubriéndolo completamente.

Issei/kun/san/sempai-

Sáquense-dijo Issei quitándose las babosas de encima pero lo único que quedaba eran sus pantalones.

Hola a todos-dijo un hombre en capucha.

Kya-dijo Asia.

Como les gustaría su familiar de tipo mágico, veneno-dijo el hombre.

U-uno lindo-dijo Asia.

Pues síganme-dijo el hombre y el grupo menos Issei lo siguieron.

Huele a sangre-dijo Issei.

Issei siguió el olor y encontró a un lobo de color blanco casi platino en el suelo con marcas de mordidas y heridas.

Estas bien-dijo Issei y empezó a sanar al lobo.

10 minutos después:

Ya volvi-dijo Issei saludando al grupo.

Y Asia que elegiste-dijo Issei.

Este es Raissei-dijo Asia mostrándole un dragón de color azul pequeño.

Guau muy buen amigo Asia-dijo Issei.

Y tu Issei-san encontraste a tu familiar-dijo Asia.

Si encontré a ella-dijo Issei y le mostro a la loba que encontró.

En el club de ocultismo:

Bueno aquí estamos-dijo Kiba.

Si pero Issei-sempai ya le has puesto nombre a tu familiar-dijo Koneko.

Ahora que lo pienso no he pensado uno-dijo Issei.

Pero apenas dijo eso la loba empezó a brillar que tuvieron que taparse los ojos y cuando ceso vieron a una chica de la edad de Issei de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda y tenía un cuerpo como el de Akeno.

Entonces tu eres una licántropo-dijo Issei.

Si y mi nombre es Himari Shirayuki-dijo Himari-y ahora soy familiar de Issei-sama el hombre que me salvo y del que me enamore.

Dicho eso Himari abrazo a Issei poniendo su cara en su pecho.

(Suertuda)-pensó Rias.

( Mou Issei-san)-pensó Asia con ojos llorosos.

(Maldita como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi hombre)-pensó Raynare

(Pervertidos pero porque siento que quiero ser abrazada por Issei-sempai)-pensó Koneko

(Ara ara yo quiero abrazar a Issei-kun)-pensó Akeno.

(Pobre Issei-kun)-pensó Kiba.

(Moriré a este paso y sin ser padre)-pensó Issei.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero como dije el cole esta horrible.**

**Ichika: Este tipo si que tiene suerte con las mujeres.**

**Yo: Si la tiene y que te pareció Demon Ichika.**

**Ichika: Me encanto la guadaña esta cool.**

**Yo: Bueno me alegra que te gusto y te tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo y acepto sugerencias de personajes de algún anime o videojuego para ponerlo en alguno de mis fics bueno eso es todo por hoy.**


	5. compromiso triturado

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Himari se convirtió en la familiar de Issei y en ese tiempo ha hecho que la escuela odie más a Issei porque un día entro a una de las clases en un kimono y se sentó en el regazo de Issei ante las miradas de odio y celos de los chicos y sorpresa de las chicas pero más cuando revelo que vive con Issei y que él es su amo y su sorpresa se volvió odio y celos cuando ella lo beso en los labios en medio de toda la clase.

En el club:

Rias necesito hablar con usted-dijo Issei entrando en la clase asustando a Rias.

Que paso Issei-dijo Rias reincorporándose de su silla.

No finjas Rias se que algo está molestándote-dijo Issei.

En ese momento Rias empezó a llorar y abrazo a Issei escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Issei.

Y-yo estoy desesperada Issei mis padres me comprometieron a un imbécil con un complejo de seguridad que no sabe cómo tratar bien a las mujeres es por eso que estoy muy triste-dijo Rias con los ojos llorosos y un rio de lagrimas en los ojos.

Ya ya Rias Issei te va a cuidar-dijo Issei.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Rias se calmara.

Ves Rias solo debías de llorar-dijo Issei.

Sob gracias Issei-dijo Rias-me siento mucho mejor.

Entonces Rias levanto la mirada y se sonrojo al ver a Issei tan cerca.

Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-yo me voy-exclamo Rias saliendo corriendo del club.

Bueno, nota personal Rias es muy inocente para molestarla por el momento-dijo Issei.

Después de eso Rias fue a hacer un contrato muy fácil en lo personal simplemente a ayudar a una chica "normal" fanática del Japón antiguo a hacer una carta de amor a un chico que al parecer era un "simple" fanático de la Europa antigua que al parecer estaba enamorado de la chica "normal" y se podría decir que son una "común" pareja pero al completar el contrato Rias se veía algo triste.

Unas horas después:

Issei se encontraba descansando en su cama tranquilamente hasta que un círculo mágico de la familia Gremory apareció en medio de la habitación y de él salió Rias.

Rias que pasa-dijo Issei algo confundido.

Issei por favor tómame-dijo Rias con un sonrojo en su cara.

(Procesando…Procesando…Procesando…QUE…o ya sé lo que pasa esas estúpidas reglas de los demonios)-pensó Issei.

Déjame adivinar quieres que tome tu virginidad para que no anular tu matrimonio con Riser Phenix si no me equivoca-dijo Issei dando en el blanco.

Si Issei por favor esta es la única solución-dijo Rias desesperada.

Rias escúchame tengo un plan que tiene un 100% de probabilidades que funcione pero dime como Sona se libro de su compromiso-dijo Issei.

Con una partida de ajedrez y eso que significa-dijo Rias confundida.

Elemental mi querida Rias lo que pasa es que yo fui quien le dio esa idea a Sona en primer lugar-dijo Issei mientras tenia puesta la ropa de Sherlock Holmes, donde la saco, del bolsillo mágico de Grand Theft Auto ahora con mucho más espacio para tu ropa y armas a solo 15.000 yenes y si llama en los siguientes 5 minutos le damos gratis la saga completa de Grand Theft Auto para la consola que pidas.**(les voy a ser sinceros GTA es una de mis franquicias de videojuegos favorita y estoy esperando pacientemente el GTAVI para jugarlo y ganarlo)**

Espera tu le diste la idea-Dijo Rias atónita.

Básicamente si-dijo Issei.

Señorita Rias-dijo una voz misteriosa mientras otra vez se abrió un círculo mágico Gremory y apareció una mujer madura de cabello pateado, de ojos color gris y tenia puesto un traje de sirvienta o maid o como quieras llamarlo.

Grafyia-dijo Rias sorprendida.

Señorita Rias me sorprende que trataras de darle tu virginidad a un clase baja-dijo la ahora denominada Grafyia con tono de regaño pero cuando vio a Issei su cara paso a de una de miedo-¡Por favor perdóneme Issei-sama por faltarle al respeto y sería un gran honor de que decidiera tomar la virginidad de Rias ya que con su poder nuestra familia no tendría problemas en el futuro!**(imagínense mientras lo dice esta en una versión chibi arrodillada y hablando rápidamente mientras se volvía blanca del miedo)**

Espera ustedes se conocen-dijo Rias confundida al ver a la reina más fuerte arrodillada ante Issei quien tenía una cara de aburrimiento.

Lo que pasa es que yo he hecho unos trabajos para todas las familias de demonios desde los 10 años-dijo Issei mientras Grafyia se ponía de pie de nuevo.

Si y los ha completado de una manera impecable que se convirtió en un héroe en el inframundo incluso Milicas tiene muñecos de él en todo su cuarto y hasta dice que quiere ser como Issei-sama-decía Grafyia mientras le enseñaba con un círculo mágico varios artículos como juguetes, ropa, mochila y hasta almohadas de tamaño humano para "entretener" a unas demonios como por la edad de Issei.

No tengo palabras para lo que vi-dijo Rias mientras aun trataba de asimilar lo que vio.

Teníamos pensado comprometerla con Issei-sama pero por desgracia estaba comprometida con Riser-sama-dijo Grafyia.

Hablando de eso estaba hablando con Rias sobre como anular su compromiso con el Yakitori-dijo Issei.

Pues le avisare al Maou sobre este buen acontecimiento y espero que su plan resulte en éxito-dijo Grafyia.

Por favor Grafyia cuando mis planes han fallado-dijo Issei.

Pues entonces me llevare a la señorita Rias a su casa y avisare a Raiser-sama que vaya al club con sus siervos mañana después de clases-dijo Grafyia.

Buenas noches-dijo Rias.

Hasta mañana-dijo Issei.

Día siguiente club de ocultismo:

Se encontraba Rias y sus siervos todos al frente de un hombre vestido de un traje elegante café y cabello rubio quien tenía alrededor suyo a varias chicas con diferentes ropas.

Vamos Rias es hora de nuestra boda-dijo el hombre mientras sujeto la mano de Rias.

Prefiero casarme con un ángel que contigo Riser-dijo Rias mientras se soltaba del agarre del ahora Riser.

Enserio Rias no seas tan tonta acaso conoces a otro demonio de sangre pura de tu edad e igual fuerte que yo-dijo Riser molesto.

No pero conozco a alguien quien es mucho más fuerte que tu Riser-dijo Rias y apareció un círculo mágico pero este era de color negro con bordes rojos y en el centro apareció la cara de un dragón rojo de ojos verdes y en ambos lados aparecieron una espada y unas garras.

Ante eso Riser y sus siervas se pusieron en guardia pero cuando vieron quien era se asustaron al ver a un joven castaño vestido de una capucha negra que tenía en el pecho un símbolo de un dragón escupiendo fuego, pantalones grises pero en los bordes tenía unas manchas rojas muy sospechosas **[ya saben de que son]** y tenía unos guantes especiales que mostraban los dedos, esa imagen misteriosa mandaba escalofríos a Riser y sus siervas ya que escucharon historias de él.

Es el prototipo negro-dijo Riser quien temblaba como hoja.

Quien-dijo una joven castaña con unos mechones de cabello de color rojo quien tenía una máscara que tapaba la mitad de su cara, sus ojos eran de color y tenia puesto un traje de motociclista negro **[voy a ser sincero no recuerdo muy bien las apariencias de personajes secundarios por eso veré el anime para recordar]**

Es un mercenario que trabaja para todas las facciones y si te pones en tu camino desearías recibir la peor de las muertes, dicen que es el hijo del demonio Alex Mercer-dijo Riser mientras parecía que se orinaría.

Y veo que llegue a tiempo Rias-dijo el encapuchado mostrando ser Issei Mercer.

Issei/kun/san/sempai-

Quien-dijeron Riser y sus siervas.

Les presento a Issei Mercer hijo de Alex Mercer y el Sekiryuutei de esta generación-dijo Rias sorprendiendo a Riser y sus siervas pero después Riser empieza a reírse como maniaco junto a una niña rubia que tenía el pelo en forma de taladro y con un vestido muy costoso.

Enserio creen que él es el famoso prototipo negro-dijo Riser mientras se reía.

Los Gremorys si que tienen un buen sentido del humor-dijo la chica.

Perdón pero me podrías decirme quien eres KFC versión infantil-dijo Issei con una mano en su boca para esconder su sonrisa.

No me hables de esa manera plebeyo y para que lo sepas soy Ravel Phenix-dijo Ravel con una sonrisa de niña mimada.

En eso Issei ve a Ravel, luego a Riser, devuelta a Ravel y devuelta a Riser.

Eres un tipo muy enfermo lo sabías Yakitori-dijo Issei y en eso los Gremorys y hasta unas siervas Phenix se rieron.

¡CALLATE CLASE BAJA!-grito Riser a todo pulmón y lanzo una bola de fuego tan grande que podría acabar con todo un edificio y la lanzo a Issei pero él no se movió ni un centímetro y cuando la bola impacto se creo una explosión que se llevo medio club pero lo que asusto a Riser es que Issei estaba ahí parado sin un rasguño pero antes de que hablara Issei apareció al frente de Riser y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo lanzo hasta sus siervas que apenas lo atraparon pero lo que lo petrifico es que no se estuviera sanando ni un rasguño pero antes de que el intentara hablar Issei hablo.

Antes que preguntes Riser el golpe que te di era tan fuerte que ni tu "Don de Regeneración" puede curarse instantáneamente y otra cosa esto-dijo Issei y le lanzo un papel a Riser-estas son las firmas de tus padres y los de Rias que aprueban la anulación del compromiso y la comprometen con otra persona en este caso….me convertí en el prometido de Rias Gremory pero tus padres me obligaron a también comprometerme con los Phenix y eso significa que también estoy comprometido con Ravel Phenix, bueno si solo tu apruebas Ravel.

Como si quisiera casarme contigo ni siquiera eres guapo-dijo Ravel mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado.

(Porque siempre enamoro mujeres tan fácil ni entiendo)-pensó Issei mientras una gota imaginaria bajaba por su cabeza.

B-Bueno la palabra de mis padres es absoluta y entonces no molestare más y Rias no te preocupes que mi familia pagara los gastos-dijo Riser mientras se iba en un círculo mágico con sus siervas pero no se dio cuenta de que sus siervas miraban a Issei unas con vergüenza y otras con lujuria.

Bueno todo acabo-Dijo Issei pero fue derribado por todas las mujeres del club.

Issei muchas gracias-dijo Rias mientras lloraba.

Issei-kun eso estuvo taaaan sexy-dijo Akeno con lujuria.

Issei-san es tan genial-dijo Asia con estrellas en los ojos.

Sempai estuvo muy arriesgado pero fue impresionante-dijo Koneko como bueno Koneko con un sonrojo.

Ese es mi hombre-dijo Reynare quien acaba de llegar por "casualidad".

Acaso un día podre descansar-dijo Issei.

Nope-dijo Kiba con una cara de TROLL.

Era retorica Kiba-dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

En América:

Se puede ver una habitación muy oscura pero solo se ve la silueta de un hombre y se oye su voz.

**Entonces Alex tiene un hijo que quiere matarlo al parecer viajare a Japón a visitarlo y darle un bueno entrenamiento**-dijo la voz levantándose mientras la luna ilumina la habitación pero solo seveía su pecho pero tenía unas placas del ejercito que decían:

**HELLER**

Fin del capitulo. 


End file.
